


Restless

by seawards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawards/pseuds/seawards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days since Lucifer rose and Dean still hasn't slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by someblazingstar: Dean/Castiel, restless. Post s04, AU to s05.

It's been three days since Lucifer rose and Dean still hasn't slept. He's trying, he really is. He's lying in a motel bed, for one, and his eyes are closed. But his chest is too tight, his eyes are itching behind their lids, and his stomach is a leaden weight.

"I could help you rest," says Castiel for the fourth or fifth time, Dean's lost count. He realises his fingers are drumming out a frantic rhythm on the mattress and sighs, opens his burning eyes. Castiel is sitting on the other bed, the untouched one. The trenchcoat is gone and so is the jacket. It's been three days and he's yet to leave.

Dean's run out of words. He rolls onto his side to face Castiel, doesn't even nod or anything, but it's enough. Castiel crosses over to his bed and crouches beside it, face inches from Dean's, eyes wide and calm in the dark. His fingers are cool on Dean's cheekbone before they slide into the bristles of his hair, cupping his skull and rubbing slow circles into his scalp.

"Sleep, then," Castiel breathes, thumb smoothing over the curve of Dean's brow, and Dean slips under just like that.


End file.
